Let's Call This Love
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Fic Prompt #92 from gamtavficprompts.. {Tavros actually has ALOT of stress that others don't see, he sexually abuses Gamzee to release his stress.}
1. Chapter 1

Today was just one of those days.

Not only was Gamzee late for his first class, but his throat stung, his legs were aching, and his mouth would not rid itself of a bitter taste that not even water would ease the taste.

He received a good tongue lashing from his teacher, as well as denial from the class itself. So, he sat on campus, clutching his books and awaiting for the time to slip away. While this went on, he thought about things. He would have to receive notes from a fellow classmate, which sucked terribly because he didn't know many people.

He could only desperately wish that he could connect with someone soon.

An hour later, he found himself in his favorite class.

Home-Ec.

Today, they were in the 'lab'.

"Okay, class! Please go through steps one to five and then tell me when you're there!" The teacher announced, clapping her hands together as a signal to begin.

Almost immediately, his classmates had scampered off to the kitchen to start cooking. Gamzee faltered, looking around to see if anyone was left to be his partner. He'd rather not cooperate with another person, liking to be alone most of the time, but if anyone was left, he would join them. As it turned out, no one was left, so he shrugged to himself and strolled to the back as well.

Today they were cooking fish, salmon to be specific, and even more so, perfectly cooked with crisped skin and dribbled with olive oil. Fish was rather hard to cook at times, but Gamzee knew he would do well.

To start things off, he poured a fair amount of olive oil into a skillet and turned the stove on medium to await for the oil to sizzle. While waiting, he leaned against a nearby counter, sighing to himself and looking at the ceiling. He shifted his legs, trying to distribute his weight better and cause less pain.

The sudden slam of the classroom door brought his attention back and his gaze turned back to where his teacher was. The tall, young woman was talking to a shorter male with scruffy hair. This male seemed a bit odd for this class, rather gruff and angry looking. Even so, he handed the teacher a small piece of paper to look over. She soon smiled and gave a slight point to where Gamzee was watching.

The two approached him.

"Gamzee, I want to introduce you to a new student transferring to our school. His name is Karkat Vantas, and I would like it if you'd show him the ropes around here, can you do that?" She cooed softly, giving the taller male a comforting grin.

Gamzee smiled back and nodded. "Why, yeah. I think I can give that a shot…"

The woman clapped her hands together with and a triumphant, "Perfect! Continue with the lab, okay?"

"Right away, Ms. Megido!" Gamzee had farewelled before turning to the new student. "Hey, bro, my name is G-"

"Gamzee Makara, yeah, I know!" The other interjected in a hiss, making Gamzee flinch slightly. "Listen, I don't want to fucking be here at all. I just took this damn course for an easy credit. So, why don't you just make it easy on both of us and just cook or some shit!"

Gamzee paused for a moment, observing this short and temper-mental fellow momentarily before flashing a silly grin. "Why, sure thing my new best friend!" Dragging Karkat closer, he opened a drawer to pull out a spatula. "Let's get cooking!"

Such behavior could only leave Karkat sputtering, "I am NOT your best friend!"

.

There always seems to be a little ritual that goes on in the Makara household. The head of the household was most commonly found in the living room, wasting away in front of the television while chugging a bottle of whisky. Kurloz, the 'shy' older brother, wandered about aimlessly around the house, unless his girlfriend, Meulin, was around.

Gamzee had his own schedule.

An hour after arriving home, he had received a text merely stating: i'M HERE,

The youngest Makara bounded down the stairs to open the front door and let in his best friend in the whole wide world, Tavros. This young man flashed a soft grin as he was let in, his fluffy mohawk bouncing slightly as he entered. Gamzee couldn't help the silly grin on his own face as he watched that tuft of hair swishing with near joy.

"So, let me guess, you need help on your math work again, right?" He had murmured as the two beings strolled up the stairs. Gamzee gave a slight bit of laughter as well as a brief nod. Tavros rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Gamzee, seriously, you can be such a pain sometimes…"

Although hurt by the last comment, Gamzee ignored his friend and, instead, followed him as they entered his bedroom.

.

"Gamzee, don't you remember learning this last year?" Tavros asked in a clearly exasperated tone.

Beside him, Gamzee was leaning against the bed frame, looking at the ceiling as he tried to think. "Uhh, no my brother, I don't remember any of that number stuff…"

The Taurus flung the pencil in his hand away, only to use the now available hand to run through his hair. Gamzee sat up more so, staring at his best friend. "I am sorry, Tavros. Math is just really hard for me…"

Tavros shook his head. "Yes, I know Gamzee, it's just…"

The taller one's brow furrowed. A fair amount of silence was allowed to be produced while he tilted his head the slightest bit. "Is it your dad?" Of course, he knew the answer before the Taurus even said it.

"Yes. He's being possessive again, overbearing and…" the shorter murmured heavily, eyes downcasting. There was the 'and', Gamzee knew what that meant as well.

"The people at school…" Gamzee never understood why people could be so mean, especially to his best friend. He always absorbed a lot of negative attention, mostly being referred to as a nerd, geek, special-needing, anything that could possibly demean him, and it was terrible.

People were terrible.

Gamzee looked at his best friend with a sympathetic gaze. "I am real sorry about all the stuff that happens to you, Tav…"

The look given to him couldn't have been more bitter. "Yeah, you say that a lot, Gamzee."

There was a long pause between the two best friends. Tavros was leering at a seemingly interesting piece of notebook paper with detailed notes while Gamzee was fiddling with his fingers. It was times like these that made the Makara's heart ramp up. "Do you wanna… talk about it?"

And this was when the rambling started.

"It was Vriska again, well, mostly. Then that rich, pompous, douche, Eridan. Feferi was, as usual, didn't really mean much but…" his voice faded rather quickly as he tried to catch his breath and keep himself calm. "Other people are joining in, like, a lot of people and, uhh… I don't know what to do about it. Then there's my dad…" at this point, his words faded to nothing, and it was well-known that he was done with his speech.

Gamzee bit his bottom lip, weighing what to say next. Also at times like this, he felt guilty for not always being there for his friend. Living across town from each other, they were forced to go to different schools, and it was painful knowing that he couldn't be there for him. However, it was also times like these where he could at least try to help.

Tavros was brought to attention when his friend had run a hand through his fluffy mohawk. Gamzee faltered slightly, eyeing his counterpart of a friend with a distant gaze. With their gazes intertwined, it was silent for a very long time. Yet again, the Makara found himself biting his lower lip with a bit of nervousness, and a quake in his lower back had made him falter in his question.

Even so, a mumbled of words had passed by his lips, "Do you want to… y'know?"

That spark in the Taurus' eyes was petrifying. "I thought you'd never ask…"

.

No one ever noticed, no one ever heard. Father was half drunk, brother was mindless, and Gamzee was on his own.

The whole thing felt rather disgusting. Being penetrated and shoved into so roughly was cruel, burning, and aching. It always left him sore. The rocking of his bed was like a soundly reminder of what was going on, so even closing his eyes wouldn't ease him. He wished that was the worst part, but it wasn't.

He could remember the use of the word 'slut' a few times, and then 'bitch', and 'whore'. Was that supposed to be a turn on? It wasn't working very well. Then his hair would be pulled, ripped by the strands so he looked up, and, on the rare occasion, he was slapped across the face just on the spur of the moment.

Gamzee was silent, almost all the time, except for the occasional grunt or whimper. He never said no, in fact, he sometimes suggested it. Although he didn't like what they were doing, he'd put up with it, since it was helping his best friend feel better.

Even so, he couldn't look at his dear friend when he was being violated, it was disgusting. Instead, he closed them tightly and tried to stay calm.

At times like these, he would wonder: what exactly was going on between him and his best friend? Were they just friends? Is there something more? If so, what is this something?

And when Tavros finally would become calm and smile once again, Gamzee would answer that question silently to himself.

_Let's call this 'love'..._


	2. Chapter 2

(This is a bit of a shorter chapter, and sorry for the long delay. Things will get rolling soon!)

For some reason, the days always passed by way too slow.

He was sore, yet again, and one could only assume why. Even so, nobody questioned him or made remarks. After all, it was already obvious he had quite the close 'friend' from across town.

Of course, Karkat had to put in his own two cents.

"So, you just abandon your post for some action? Really? God, I was disgraced with such disgusting and rotten luck just to have such a grubshitting goddamn lumpsquirt for a partner…" he grumbles in exasperation as he shuffles through differently sized measuring cups.

Gamzee can't help the laugh that passes by his lips at how temperamental his partner is being. "Ahh, I am sorry about that, Best Friend. I just had a lot of stuff all up and going on so…"

"Yeah? Like going out for a nice fuck, huh? Sure, that's really fucking important…" Karkat grumbled in a loud tone that caught the attention of many other students in the classroom. An awkward silence filled up the entire room like water, being speckled with odd stares from the other beings occupying the small space.

Gamzee swallowed thickly, his blood running cold as attention was drawn to him. He glanced between the few people looking at him before bowing his head and turning away to, instead, search for ingredients and try not to be noticed.

**.  
**

"You didn't have to say all that," the Capricorn whispered sadly, almost inaudible, near the end of the class period.

Karkat raised a brow, a frown still engraved on his face as he was trying to scrape some hardened cheese from a frying pan. "What the fuck are you talking about this time, you bitching worthless dickshit?" The words he spoke could be taken as hatred, but his tone revealed such to be merely annoyance.

Gamzee had none of it though, and he didn't even notice. Downcasting his gaze, he turned his back to Karkat as he murmured just loud enough for the other to hear, "The stuff you said, this morning- you didn't have to say it…"

The Cancer scoffed rather loudly, making Gamzee feel the slightest bit more distressed. "Yeah, I guess I didn't fucking have to, but I did. What does it matter?"

Karkat jumped as the counter beside him shook with force, an enraged Capricorn standing beside him with a face twisted in anger. "It does motherfucking matter, Karkat!" The harshness and anger so suddenly emanating from a rather calm figure had the Cancer being rather shocked. "You don't need to talk about any of that motherfucking shit, you hear? It's my own business!"

The other being, standing oddly silent and bewildered, held his hands up in defense before murmuring in a quiet tone of his own, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I'm sorry…"

Gamzee's glowering was, to say the least, intimidating, and Karkat surely didn't want to mess with him or say the wrong thing. Such harsh retaliation, and so suddenly, was frightening, especially from him. "That's what I thought, motherfucker…" were the last words that left the Capricorn's mouth before he left class, leaving Karkat behind, shocked, and slightly concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was achingly silent, and Gamzee knew it was all his own fault.

Every sudden clank of a utensil, muttering of a word, or tap of the shoulder had Karkat flinching and immediately tensing, bracing for impact of harsh words. Usually, such reactions would just go in one ear and out the other, but guilt had found itself lodged deeply into Gamzee's lower abdomen, and he couldn't shake it off for even a brief moment. Not only was there guilt, but also another feeling to which he could not define, a harsh, numb, pounding in his throat with the impending doom of riding the contents of his stomach.

They had barely exchanged any words at all during class. When only five minutes were left, Gamzee knew he had to do something.

"Hey, Best Friend?" Gamzee had questioned unsurely just as the other was about to leave.

The shorter one stilled, his shoulders clenching. He turned to face Gamzee with his gaze averted. "What is it, Gamzee?"

His tone was sad, and the fact that he didn't object to the little name made the taller even more worried. He felt a bit awkward as he spoke, "I thought, maybe, you and I could hang out for a while?" Karkat was silent, but his expression displayed distrust and worry. Gamzee's brow furrowed. "Please? As- as an apology? I didn't mean to get angry at you yesterday, and I'm really sorry. I just- I wanna all up and spend time with my best friend…"

Karkat's expression was harsh yet frightened. He stared at Gamzee for the longest time, as if observing him inside and out to make sure he wouldn't burst open and an alien would attack. Finally, his shoulders relaxed, and his face softened. "Fine…"  
.

"Dad! I'm home!" Karkat had yelled as he slammed the door shut and threw his backpack off to the side haphazardly. Gamzee shuffled in awkwardly and gripped his bag to himself, not feeling comfortable quite yet. "I brought a friend too!"

A voice from the kitchen threw Gamzee for a loop. "Kar, what the hell did I say about bringing quests? You're supposed to fucking ask first!"

"For fucks sake, dad, calm down! I didn't have the fucking chance!" An argument soon ensued as well as a slew of odd swears. Gamzee felt ever more awkward and stayed still and off to the side, not knowing what to do.

Eventually, a time came when he had to break the bickering. "Uhh, sir- or- Karkat's dad?" The Capricorn mumbled quietly. "If I'm causing trouble, I can go. It's really not too big of a motherfucking deal to me…"

At that point, a head popped out of the kitchen door, and a pair of hard yet bright eyes peered at him. "Oh no, don't worry about it. You can stay for a while." The man looked at Karkat. "But you better ask next time you little shit, cause I won't stand for that fucking attitude of yours!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever dad," the short male murmured with a scoff as he tried shooing Gamzee up the stairs to his room.

"See, see? There's that attitude again!"

Karkat quickly ushered a tall and smiling being up to his room, still spouting swears and complaining loudly. WHen the door was slammed shut, Gamzee couldn't help but break out laughing. "What is so fucking funny THIS time?!"

Gamzee took a moment to quiet his giggles. "Man, now I motherfucking understand where you get that word choice, bro."

"Says YOU…"  
.

"Doesn't your dad want you home or something?" Karkat spoke with bland appreciation as he finally noticed the inky blackness of his room and the night outside. His attention was still absorbed in the racing game he and the other male were playing so avidly.

Gamzee shrugged slightly. "Nah, he doesn't care. I can leave though, if you want…"

Karkat's eyes narrowed. "I don't fucking care, you can leave whenever the fuck you want…"

"Okay…"

Their lacking conversation was interrupted as a knock sounded at the door and Karkat's father walked in. "Hey, are you going to spend the night, tall one?"

"Dad, don't give him stupid fucking nicknames," the disgruntled teenager complained loudly, putting the game on pause.

When Gamzee gave a glance to the clock, his eyes widened and he got to his feet. Already, it was ten?! "Oh, my bad, sir- Karkat's dad. Um, I will just be going…"

"No no! It's just fine tall one! You can stay the night, I don't mind at all, you just gotta make sure you get to bed at a good time, okay?" Karkat rolled his eyes at his father's words, but the slightly ditzy man didn't notice. "You two kids have fun with, what is it you call it, 'hanging out'? Have fun 'hanging out' you two!" The man insisted with a goofy grin as he shut the door.

And that was how the usually anti-social, freak of nature, Gamzee Makara found himself to be lying on a make-shift bed next to a certain, disgruntled, and somewhat childish best friend.

"Hey, Karkat-?" The taller had murmured while he was staring blankly at the ceiling. Outside, the moon as high in the sky and casting a faint light into the room, so he was able to see the other stir from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Came that grumble of a voice, hiding sleep behind a mask of annoyance.

At the signal of his voice, Gamzee rolled onto his side and stared at the other. "Thank you for letting me all up and stay here…"

Karkat looked lazily over at the other. "Yeah, no problem, you can stay whenever the fuck you want, for whatever fucking reason. Hell, you could come here and eat my fucking food, I really give no shits…"

The Capricorn gave a small laugh and allowed a soft smile to develop on his features. His counterpart almost turned away to get back to sleep, but he had handily interrupted such an action. "And- Karkat?"

Of course, a loud sigh filled with fatigue and agitation was expected, but Karkat gave the other a stern look as he murmured again, "What?"

Gamzee paused. "Thanks for all up an bein' my friend…"

For a long time, Karkat was silent, his expression lost of any negative emotion. He did speak though, after a few seconds, "Uhh, yeah. You're welcome."

A bright smile came across Gamzee's face. "Goodnight, Best Friend!"

Karkat nodded. "Yeah- goodnight…"


End file.
